


Legends never die

by idanceinbooks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Asexual Character, Blood and Injury, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Chinese Character, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanceinbooks/pseuds/idanceinbooks
Summary: Her pale ash-blonde hair, faded away, into the darkness of the night. Her eyes couldn’t bear shine lively as they used to, and her life was slowly slipping away from her hands.She tried to get a hold onto it, tried to, being the keywords. She couldn’t, and before she fully faded away, she heard a voice, a voice of someone she never knew, whisper:”Legends never die”That was how the very painfully liven life of Iroaseta Shei ended. Right?__________Wrong.
Relationships: Iroaseta Shei/Natsukashii Katsurou, Tsuki Akira/Shinpai Ren





	Legends never die

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the names have meaning!  
> For exaple Shinpai means worry/fear in Japanese, while Natsukashii means a good/sweet memory from the past. Iroaseta means faded. Akira is a unisex name in Japanese. Bao means treasure in Chinese.  
> I hope ya’ll like this story I’ve been planning to write for a few years. Updates- what updates? I will try to update! *try*

Shei woke up from a sleep that felt like eternity, her pillow, blanket, the entirety of her bed was cold. Where was she? The first thought she had when she thought of somewhere to sleep, was her friend’s home. But her friend’s home was never cold, she always had a warm, tingling feeling when she would wake up in the guest room, indicating she wasn’t there.

Her instincts told her to run away, to attack anyone who dares to enter the room she found herself in. But she couldn’t find the energy to get up, and get on her foot, she couldn’t, her body was rejecting her every plea.

Tears started falling down on her cheeks. When did she start crying, she couldn’t guess.

Hushed whispers(was someone speaking to themselves?) filled the room as Shei heard the door (where was the door? She couldn’t see it.) creaked open slowly, with force. Her instinct told her this person was strong. Stronger than she wanted them to be. Her mind was speculating, she couldn’t stop, why couldn’t she stop it? It was her own mind, wasn’t it? Her mind told her the person was left handed because of-shit, she couldn’t stop it.

“Glad to see you’re finally awake!” A man, probably in his early twenties, probably never seen wa- STOP IT. Just stop it and look at the guy’s face, idiot.

The guy had sun-kissed skin, small whitish dotes were sprinkled upon his sharp chin, the way his eyes curled themselves made him look younger than Shei just knew he was. His eyes were dark grey, and his hair was a dirty brown, it’s shape imitating the waves of the ocean itself. He had a genuine look on his face, but she still couldn’t get herself to trust this guy.

“If you’re wondering how long it’d been, ‘s been a year since I found you.” He said, he probably didn’t expect her to talk anyway, so he continued, “You looked dead, I asked around if anyone knew you, then one of the villagers noticed you’re breathing..” he snorted, looking away, embarrassed. “You didn’t have any relatives around so you’ve been my ‘guest’”

“Oh! And name’s Natsukashii Katsurou! Call me whatever you want.”

Shei opened her mouth to speak, she could do this much, right? Well, turns out she couldn’t. She could only muster a very silent ‘ei’ out of her partly opened mouth.

“You want me to call you ‘ei’?”

Shei shook her head, and the stranger-Natsukashii, left the room only to come back with a paper and pencil for her to write.

Strangely, she could move her hands. Her handwriting was really off, and very different than the usual, but it was readable at least.

“Iroaseta Shei? So... Iroaseta-san, do you remember anything?”

That got her thinking, what did she remember? She could remember her friend, who was... long gone at this point. Or at least she thought he was, she really couldn’t remember if something happened or not. She just felt this feeling of loss when she thought of his presence.

Natsukashii moved closer, and sat on the bed she was laying on.

“don’t..kno-w..” She shook her head slowly, trying to remember even the tiniest bit of information she could have.

“Anything about yourself then?”

Shei thought, and as she tried to remember her own self, she found out that she, in fact, did remember some things.

_She remembered how she was scared of festival lights when she was a kid._

_She remembered how she never got along with the other kids, and how her father didn’t care about their parents too._

_She remembered lots of things, and she felt like she was herself when she realized all those things she remembered._

Natsukashii seemed oddly calm, as if he gulped down an entire can of tea. Shei stared at his eyes for a moment, her mind cautiously trying to find a way to figure out more things about the guy.

She wondered, why would someone take care of a possible corpse?

“Your hair, it was this length when I found you. I wonder, has it always been this short? It seemed like it didn’t even grow.”

Shei was confused at his words. Her hair would always be long. She put her hand on her head, then realized how short her hair was.

Her hair felt sharp, unlike the usual softness of her blonde locks.

It was cut.

Freshly cut.

But.. if she never cut it, and Natsukashii said he found her this way, then how was it freshly cut?

“I know I’m mostly speaking to myself, sorry, sorry. I should leave you to rest, right? You seem to need some.” Shei nodded, not because she wanted to be left alone, her head just ‘acted’.

Natsukashii got up from the bed and walked towards the room’s door, which was still not in Shei’s field of vision. When Shei heard the big sound of the door being closed, she was left alone for herself.

She looked around the room, she was facing a plain looking oak wall, which had a desk with a lot of books on. There were no pencils, Shei could see that this room was not a study, nor a normal guest room. Her mind kept on wandering, thinking about different things, the possibility of her being here, and everything else.

And as her mind wandered, her eyes slowly closed, her eyelids heavy on her eyes. She slowly, unwillingly drifted to sleep.

And then she woke up.


End file.
